fearlessdivaproductionsfandomcom-20200213-history
In The Arms of a Familiar
"THERE HE IS" Charlie shouted pointing at the person in the motorbike helmet. He wasted no time in running straight after the figure, a little blind sighted the other boys quickly ran after him. This was it Charlie could feel it, he was going to prove that this person was Bradley... That feeling didn't last long, as the liars approached a road Charlie kept running, "Charlie STOP" Randy screamed dragging him back by the back of his shirt. A car zoomed past Charlie's face as Sam let out a large gasp. Once the car had driven away Bike Helmet had vanished. "What the hell" Charlie shouted at Randy pushing him aggressively, "We could of saw him" he continued. "Who, who could we of seen?" Hanson asked in a loud tone, as all of the boys stared into the empty street. "Bradley, I keep telling you. I am seeing that Bike Helmet guy everywhere, he saved us from Turners, and I saw his black hair, guys that is Bradley" Charlie began to slur his words, as he was talking unnecessarily fast. Sam slapped Charlie across the face to calm him down, "Dude Breath" he shouted after he had done the action. "Why are you throwing yourself into the road, B already has a bad history with cars, Turner and Will learnt that the hard way. You could have easily been another victim. As for the Bradley thing... well I think you're just a little paranoid" Sam said in a caring tone, as he looked up to the stars. "Yeah I mean if it was Bradley" Randy laughed, Sam shot him a look indicating him to stop talking. "Which I'm not saying it was" he continued. "Then I guess he would hide in plain sight. It's a lot easier that way I guess" the jock finished his sentence looking to Sam for approval. Hanson looked at Randy, "What would Bradley be hiding from? And why would he run from us?" he asked Randy. "I don't know B, or whoever killed him" Randy murmured after stating his theory. "Are we just assuming B killed Bradley now?" Sam butted in asking the question. Charlie zoned out, only hearing the word plain sight. His mind raced with thoughts of videos and cameras that's when it hit him, "OH MY GOD LUKE" he screamed. The other three boys heads snapped in sync. "Luke isn't B Charlie, don't B silly... get it" Hanson laughed, but no one else did... "I'm not saying he's B. I'm saying he knows his stuff, about all the video stuff, so if B can get the texts sent from Sam's phone that night. Maybe we can too, or even better security footage from Sam's home the night Bradley went missing" Charlie stated as all the liars began to smile. "Then so can Luke" Sam added, Charlie's head slowly nodded "Let's do this" Randy cheered. Randy lay on his couch texting Dani about last night, "Hope you had fun" he replied to her. "COME BACK HERE DAVID" the voice of his farther boomed from upstairs, many footsteps could be heard as David came down once again in his uniform. "I will not stand for this" their farther roared, as David bowed his head and began to tie his shoe. "Why did you brake up with her?" their dad continued to ask questions, "None of your business" David replied angrily. "I knew this job would turn you gay, real men aren't nurses" at this point David threw his farther against the wall, and raised his fist, "SHUT UP" he roared directly into his face. Randy dived off the couch and dragged his brother away "Come on, leave it" he shouted but David wouldn't let go, meanwhile their Farther was screaming "HIT ME HIT ME, BE A MAN". Luckily Randy did manage to drag David away, "Come on" David moaned. "You can come to work with me today. I don't want you in the house with this embarrassment of a father" he hissed giving their father a look that could kill. "Erm can you even do that, I mean its Radley. Won't there be health checks and all that?" Randy asked. "GO GET TO THE CAR RANDY" David screamed yet again ordering his younger brother to his car. This shocked Randy he had never been shouted at by David ever. And as he slowly walked away from the house remembering he had plans to go to Luke's with the others, he would have to text them and tell them he wasn't gonna be there.... Brie and Clara walked out of Forever 21 with many bags in hand laughing, "I love having girl time with someone" Clara giggled, "Nina hates all this stuff" she added. "Yeah don't I know it" Brie laughed as the pair walked along past the marble fountain. "So you wanna go to Starbucks?" Clara asked, but Brie put her hand over friends stomach to stop her from moving. "THERE" she whispered loudly, "What?" Clara asked looking everywhere, "SUMMER" Brie continued to whisper a little louder. "She's leaving" Clara stated as she began to walk away but Brie pulled her back, remembering that Summer was now on the boys radar. "She's literally leaving, look Brie she is getting in that parked car, which literally right by the entrance" Clara explained using far too many 'literally's' for Brie's liking. Brie shook her head as she watched Summer get into a Black Jeep with tinted windows, "Yeah but who's car is that?" Brie asked herself, as she watched the car whiz away. Sam lay on his bed looking through B texts, he kept on scrolling and scrolling, just staring at the bright screen. He had began to take notes to see if he could keep track of everything, but he always had the feeling he was missing something, or forgetting something else. Then there was a knock, "Come in" he shouted hiding the notes under his blanket, as his farther entered the bedroom. "Ah you're dressed" his farther said sounding very surprised. "Yeah, why are you so surprised?" Sam asked his farther. "Well for one, its a Saturday and its before noon, which means one thing, you have plans" his farther looked at him. "You have to cancel" his farther stated sitting on the edge of his bed. Sam sat up with a confused look on his face, "Why?" he asked worried, his face said it all. "No, no don't worry nothing serious, well kinda... for me. Jordan wants the four of us to go out for lunch" he told his son nodding his head. Sam stood up quickly causing the bed to spring up ever so slightly, "Dad, I don't know. I mean I've barely wrapped my head around all of this and you want me to to lunch with this women" Sam began to panic. "And William" his farther added in a voice that all parents have. A voice that consistently corrects children. "Oh Will... Ew Will no, Will Carraway is not going to be my step brother.. my god ew" Sam shouted over reacting very dramatically to the thought of Will. He sat on his bed facing away from his Dad. Then he felt a warm arm wrap around him, "Samuel, I know its hard. But shes gone. No one loved her as much as I did, but I have to do this. I haven't felt this way since I met your mother, I'm sorry if I hurt you. But you have to put up with it, reservations are at One" his Dad walked away quickly slamming the door behind him. Ending the conversation very abruptly. Sam leaned over to the other side of his bed and retrieved his phone, he sent a text to Charlie, "Go without me, family meal !!!"" once it sent he let out a large sigh and with that he screamed into his pillow. "What do you mean you're not coming" Charlie shouted the phone pressed firmly against his ear, he was talking to Hanson who too had to back out. "Dude my mums shop is crazy she is doing this special offer and a tribe of hipsters are passing through town I'm sorry, you and the other guys will be fine" he stated quietly. "That's the thing. The others are busy, what do I do, wait till tomorrow?" Charlie asked opening his bedroom door a tad. "No Charlie this can't wait. Luke is your friend go" Hanson urged. Charlie looked around the room and pondered the idea. "Fine I will go alone" he then heard a noise from downstairs, "Okay I gotta go someones home, Bye Han" he as he threw his phone on his bed. He ran down the stairs to the kitchen "Mike is it you?" he asked opening the door, but instead of his brother he saw officer cooper leaning against the work shop sipping a cup of coffee, dressed in full uniform. "Surprise" Cooper exclaimed in a very gleeful voice. "Who let you into my house?" Charlie asked staring at the man, keeping his distance from the sinister police officer. "Your Dad did... Before he gave me this" Cooper said arrogantly pointing towards his chief of police badge. "WHAT" Charlie shouted. "Yeah your Daddy stepped down. Don't worry he told me he was gonna go into PI. In fact he has his first case, while we look for your runaway brother, he is going to work along side us on Bradley's case" Coopers voice became more spiteful, as Charlie stared at him in disgust. "Well best of look Sheriff" Charlie said in a fake southern accent, he went to walk away but Cooper grabbed his wrist. "Listen here you little fag, I worked to damn hard for this" he hissed. "Now I wanna stay where I am, so tell me WHERE IS MIKE?" he shouted. Charlie laughed at Copper's attempts and tilted his head, "You're the police work it out yourself" he gave Cooper a wink. Cooper released his grip and took out his baton. He began to twirl it as Charlie backed away, "Shame you don't know" Copper said again returning to his arrogant voice. He walked over to a windowsill in the other side of the room. On the windowsill lay three small circles of clay, each had a small hand print on, when each of their sons where children the Crew Parents had their child put their hand print in clay, and wrote their names on the bottom. Above the three hand prints was a picture of the three Crew Brothers. The photo was from Christmas, a long time ago, McKenzie was a toddler he was and Mike had his arm around him. Charlie however was sat on the floor alone. Cooper approached the sill, raised his baton and smashed the clay hand print that belonged to Charlie, "Oops" he could hear a voice coming from the other side of the door. The seconds the baton hit the clay, it was like a sudden rush of emotion came up on Charlie. Copper was in his home, effectively destroying his childhood. Mr. Crew walked in a suit followed by McKenzie in a bright oragne coat. "Oh Charlie, I didn't know you where in. I'm taking McKenzie to work. I'll be home at like Six" Charlie stared at his farther and brother. "About your job" Charlie went to ask why his farther became a PI and gave up on the police, but his farther interrupted him. "Never mind and... oh God no" he walked over the the smashed handprint, "What happened?" he asked., clutching what remained of Charlie's hand print. Cooper put on a fake voice, "Oh My God Clarke I'm sorry, I dropped it, I panicked and put it back on the shelf". Charlie gritted his teeth and clenched his fists, hoping his farther would get angry... but he didn't Mr. Crew merely looked back at Charlie then at Cooper. "don't beat yourself up. It was a mistake, it happens. Let's go" he whispered to Cooper. "Come on Mac" Mr.Crew said opening the door, McKenzie ran out and Charlie's farther just nodded at him and left. Charlie didn't want to be in this house, a house were it seemed no one cared. He would of been so angry if it were Mike's or Mac's ''Charlie told himself as he ran back to his room to grabbed his coat and phone. He quickly text Luke that he was coming over and he stormed out of the Crew home, hating Cooper and everybody in his family. How could his father do this, he wasn't bothered about the hand print, in fact Charlie thought that he probably cherished the hand print more than his parents did. It was the fact that his own farther was helping in hunt for Mike... HOW COULD HE, As he began his walk he hoped for answers, and hoped that Luke wold be the one to give him them Charlie knocked on the door with a heavy fist, it opened slowly as Luke peered round the door, "Oh it's only you" he sighed with relief. "Yeah I told you I was coming over. Where you expecting someone else?" Charlie asked, but Luke shook his head as he looked around the outside of his house. "What did you want by the way? You said it was urgent" Luke asked his best friend. A blank expression came on Charlie's face. "I want answers" Charlie stated firmly. Randy sat in the staff lounge bored, he flicked from Chanel to Chanel endlessly waiting for something to catch his eye... but nothing did. His phone went off with a rapid BEEP BEEP but when he went to go pull it out when he heard a croaky voice coming from the doorway "Beware of the beeping" an old man in a red dressing gown shouted pointing at Randy. The blonde jock now sat straight up after jumping at the sound of an unexpected voice. "Erm" Randy stuttered and stood up, as the man began to walk closer and closer. "Bad things will happen with that BEEP" the man stated again. Randy at this point was now more confused than ever, he looked around and the man tapped the screen of Randy's Phone and then shook his head. "Technology is not you ally. It's their's" the man continued to babble. Randy looked into the mans eyes, "Who's they?" he asked anticipating the answer, "What am I saying" he whispered to himself once he realized how stupid he was acting. The old mans lips moved he was just about to speak when David walked in. "Mr. Salmon" he said in a soft voice holding the old man's shoulders, "This is for staff only, and your missing your crafts lesson, and I know you love it, shall I take you back?" he asked the old man who nodded excitedly. "That's my grandson" the old man said to Randy pointing at David, "He's a nurse and looks after me" Randy smiled, and went along with the old man "That's excellent. I will see you later Mr. Salmon" the jock smiled waving at the man. Once David had left Randy wanted to explore but he knew he had to do it secretly or David would get super angry. He calmly walked down the first corridor when he heard another voice this time it was familiar "Hey Randy" Robbie said running up behind him. "Robbie Hi, how are you? What are you doing here?" Randy asked nervously, questions started falling out of his mouth. "Oh I'm good. And ever since I got released the court make me come to Radley every other month for check ups. They thought I had anger issues after the whole Store thing.. Look I would love to chat, but my Mom is waiting for me" he said pointing towards the door marked "Stairs". Randy nodded his head and raised his hand "Of course, go for it dude. See you Monday" he waved as Robbie quickly walked away. Randy immediately whipped his phone out and text the other boys "ROBBIE AT RADLEY - Gonna look for his file" Randy knew it would be risky, but he had a strange feeling that Robbie was lying to him. "Okay run me through this one more time" Charlie stated staring at Luke's giant computer screen, he looked baffled by what Luke had just told him. "Okay so Bradley paid me to set up camera's in his house" Luke told his friend, "At the time I didn't ask any questions, but now we obviously know why" he said shrugging his shoulders. "Because someone was out to get him" Charlie whispered to which Luke nodded. Charlie stood up and paced, "Okay the real reason I came here" Charlie was going to ask Luke if he could hack the security system. But Luke cut him off instantly. "No I can't hack the Kendrick's Security System" Luke stated point blank. Charlie stared at him again his eyes widened, Luke shrugged again "Me and Mike tried it" he told Charlie as he took a sio of his pepsi. "What when?" Charlie shouted, the mere mention of his brother in all of this made his voice somewhat squeeky. "Erm the day after they found his body" Luke mumbled not wanting to upset Charlie. "He knew all this time and he said nothing... Why". Luke again froze and swiveled back around in his chair, "Luke, why didn't Mike tell me about any of this" Charlie shouted getting more aggressive with his friend. There was a sickly silence that hung over the room like a rain cloud. "Because at the time he thought the four of you..." Luke stopped talking. Charlie knew what Mike had thought it didn't take him long to piece it together "KILLED BRADLEY?" Charlie shouted, Luke jumped up and covered his mouth. "The walls have ears" he whispered, and let go of Charlie's mouth. "Why would he think that?" Charlie sighed at a loss for words. "I don't know Charlie, however I do need to tell you something else" he pushed his swivel chair towards the desk and threw a brown envelope to Charlie. "Bradley also hired me to follow him, and take some photo's he wanted to see if he saw the person that was following him". Charlie began to flick through pictures of Bradley, all different angles, his arrogant face, perfect blue eyes and dark raven hair it was like he had never left, the room was filled with his presence. "Who else has seen these?" Charlie asked yet another question, "Only you, and well Karl King paid me to give him a copy". Charlie threw the photo's onto Luke's bed, "Why would Karl need them?" Charlie asked suspiciously. Luke shrugged "I didn't ask" he mumbled. "He offered me money so I gave it to him" Luke told his friend who was now staring into blank space. "Speaking of ask, Mike asked me to show you this, if anything had ever happened to him. I know this sounds mad, but he thinks Bradley's killer is after you guys" he walked over to his bed Luke pulled a large board out from underneath his bed much to Charlie's shock, "Where.. How did you... Never mind, what is it?" he asked looking at the board full of photo's, pieces of string and sticky notes. "I call it the familiar theory" Luke stated, as he readied himself to explain. Hanson cleared the counter thoroughly, wiping his sweaty forehead he let out a large sigh of relief. He took off his apron ready to go home. His mother came in her bag halfway off her shoulder in a hurry, "Oh Hanson honey can you stay just one hour extra please" his mother pleaded. "Oh Mom Come on ! Today has been so hard, can't I go home" he moaned. His mother was fiddling with whatever was inside her bag, "No, one hour I'm sorry sweetie but I forgot I signed up for a baking class and need to be there straight away. Please just one hour" there was a silence as Hanson was not willing to say anything. "I will bring Pizza home" his Mom added, Hanson smiled "Fine deal, go BAKE" he pointed to the door. The two laughed as Melody left the shop. Hanson put back on his apron and decided to take a seat, he checked his phone to find the text from Randy regarding Robbie, he replied "DO IT" as fast as he could, then added "GOD SPEED",he laughed to himself as he put his feet up on the counter listening to the constant drip of the heater. Randy had a white doctors coat as a disguise, he found it fresh out of the laundry room, just left on a maids cart. He had been wondering around for twenty minutes with no look, he knew soon David would finish his shift and would want to leave so time was of the essence. "FINALLY" he shouted, as he found the door marked "Filings", he gave the doorknob a quick turn and surprisingly it opened. The room was dark and smelt awful, like a combination of dust and damp walls. Randy hit the lights and went to work. He was so busy looking for the filings marked K for Knight, he missed the overly large Motor Cycling Helmet that was resting on top of the file marked W. He finally found K and flung the draw open, and found 'Knight,Robbie' very easily among all others. There where more pages than he thought so Randy contemplated that the best idea would be to take pictures of each page with his phone. The flash went on and off, and on and off, again Randy failed to notice that the bike helmet was now GONE, how could he not have seen anything. That's when he heard a squeak coming from behind him, it made him jump out of his skin, he turned quickly around and heard someone was quickly approaching, he stuffed the file back in and left the cabinet open. He slammed the door , flung his doctors coat off and ran, ran for the Staff office. However back in the filing room a hand concealed in gloves pressed the cabinet shut, and out from the shadows stepped the person with the motorbike helmet. Sam and Will sat facing each other, Will still in his wheel chair. Whilst Mr.Kendrick and Jordan too faced each other, they however where much more friendly of course laughing and giggling all night. "So Will, you like sports?" Mr. Kendrick asked very politely. "I did, until I got hit by a car, now I can't play football and I can't watch it because it makes me sad that I can't play it.. so yeah at the moment NOT REALLY" he said in a sarcastic voice. Mr. Kendrick took a sip of his drink, as a silence fell on the table once more. Everyone was so silent you could hear the breaths of each individual person, "So Samuel do you like politics like your farther?" Jordan asked in a soft voice only a mother has. "NOPE, not anymore. I've found that I can't trust politicians" Sam stated still slightly angry about the whole arrangement. "This is the most awkward table I have ever sat at" Will said bluntly not making eye contact with anyone. "Yeah why are we here. I feeling like we're intruding on a date or something" Sam added, to which Jordan and Mr.Kendrick laughed. "Fine then" Sam's farther laughed, reaching into his pocket, "Here is $40, go to that trendy coffee shop you kids love, or whatever you kids do, if its so awkward" Johnathan said using airquotes. Sam and Will looked at each other, "To The Brew?" Will asked Sam, who was already up "HELL YEAH" Sam replied as he walked for the door with Will speeding behind him in the chair, "HAVE FUN DAD, BYE JORDAN" Sam shouted, "BYE MOM, BYE MR.KENDRICK" he shouted back. The two where left alone, so they kissed each other, "I love you Johnathan" Jordan whispered to Mr.Kendrick "I love you too" he sighed blissfully. "Okay so have you heard the theories that witches or people with great power had familiars?" Luke asked Charlie who was now sitting down staring at the board Charlie nodded slightly, he recalled it, after seeing it on a cartoon he used to watch. "Okay so Mike though this person who killed Bradley classes you four as powerful and therefore you all have familiars that will protect you" Luke explained. He know pointed to individual photo's of the lairs. "Samuel Kendrick. Familiar, his father Mr.Mayor. Now Mike thought said person wanted him in the explosion that night, that way Sam looses both of his parent's and is left vulnerable. Randy's has his Older Brother David. B hasn't done anything to harm David... So far" Luke continued. He then came to Charlie's picture "And you my friend had two. The first was Will but now its Mike's turn to be your familiar and protect you. This person wants to eliminate those who make you stronger, all of the people I just mentioned make you stronger people" he concluded. Charlie jumped up quickly "Which is why he wanted Will,Mike and Mr.Kendrick out of the way". Luke nodded and smiled at his best friend. "Wait...what about Hanson?" Charlie asked, Luke diverted from eye contact yet again. "Now Mike could never work out who was Hanson's familiar but I think his familiar is already taken out of action" he said in the same odd tone of voice you get when you don't want to hurt others feelings. "Brie" Charlie whispered, "Wait which means" Charlie went to speak but Luke finished for him. "Hanson could be in terrible danger if Mike's theory is correct" Suddenly Charlie's phone rang "It's Mike" he told Luke as they stared at each other. Randy sat in the staff room, with his back to the door looking through the first page of Robbie's notes. It covered the break in, Robbie explained that Bradley dared him to break into the store. Doctor noted that no one believed him. The doctor also noted that the patient kept getting frustrated with him. Randy was about to go to the next photo, when a hand snatched his phone away from him. He jumped out of sheer fear, he turned around and saw that it was David, who looked furious. "What is this" his older brother asked in a extremely angry voice, his face going redder by the second. "This breeches patient confidentiality" David screamed. He scrolled through all the photo's deleting them in the process, all Randy could do was stand there and watch. "I am so disappointed in you. After all Robbie's been through. Do you want to cause him more pain?" David asked Randy getting angrier. "No of course" Randy whispered but David butted in. "Enough, I am not going to tell anyone about this, because you could get into trouble and so could I" David said calming down. Randy nodded his head in understanding. David threw the phone on the couch and looked back up at his brother. "I don't want to be the bad guy Randy and I don't want you to be either. Just leave that kid alone okay" David moaned. "Okay" Randy replied like a small child. "I have one more round to do. Then we can" David explained to his younger brother who just stood there. He exited the room and Randy was left with a dead end and nothing to show the others. Hanson was turning the lights off as he spoke to Brie on the phone. "No Babe I am leaving now I'll be there as soon as, promise... Okay I will stay on the phone, I promise" he told Brie who was expecting him over for dinner. "Yes and you can tell me all about how your saw Summer acting weird" Hanson said unplugging all of the blenders. He heard a strange noise outside, the sound of heavy footsteps, then a cat screeched loudly. The noise echoed and this made Hanson jump and briefly forget his phone call. "Yeah I'm here" Hanson reassured Brie. He turned the peaked through the wooden shutters that hung on the door to see an empty dark street and was unable to locate the person who made the footsteps. All of a sudden a blender turned on making a horrifically loud noise again Hanson jumped slightly "JESUS CHRIST" he shouted and the again continued the call, "Sorry I am all paranoid. Haven't worked the night shift since they found Bradley. Guess I'm just jittery" he explained to Brie. He again unplugged the blender, and went to walk away when he saw a muddy footprint on the floor next to said blender. This baffled him, his white sneakers were spotless, this mud didn't come from him, he knelt down to inspect the floor. When his back was turned from the kitchen door, it slowly opened and out came a hooded figure holding a bat. Hanson was still on the floor, clutching his phone with Brie on the other end. The hooded figure swung down on Hanson's head as he screamed loudly... then all was silent. Hanson lay on the floor next to the footprint, his phone next to his body, "HANSON HANSON WHAT'S WRONG" Brie was screaming from the other end of the phone. Put the figure wasn't done there, they hit Hanson's knees with the bat and then began to mercilessly kick him until his face was red with blood. The figure withdrew their phone and took a photo, a harsh flash went off sending the room into complete light for a moment. Then they began to create the text message, '"Ouch, Sorry -Kisses B"' the gloved hands hit sent and then proceeded to attach another photo, this one even more shocking It was of Sam and Charlie in Turners creepy apartment. Climbing out the window, the photo then had a large red circle around Sam's hand with his fingers touching the window frame... which would of left finger prints Sam received the both texts the first of Hanson made his stomach churn, he told Will to call the police, the barista heard him screaming and offered to do it for him. Then the second came in, off the three boys laying on the ground without Sam. '"This Just in Samuel Kendrick... Didn't cover his tracks, the police also found several traces of sweat that dripped on the floor.. guess you shouldn't of gone running... Oh and like I said here is that Bradley text.. Kisses -B'. '' "To- Felix TURNER'S Phone - See you tonight, Can't wait- Sent from Samuel's phone" ... Sam gulped B was gonna set him up for Turners murder... The Liars * Nicholas Hoult as Bradley Wilson - 13/17 * Logan Lerman as Charlie Crew - 16/17 * Dylan Sprayberry as Hanson Jones - 16/17 * Chase Crawford- Samuel Kendrick - 16/17 * Alexander Ludwig- Randy Walker - 16/17 The Love Interests * Maia Mitchell as Brie Buchanan - 15/17 Other Cast * Colton Haynes as Will Caraway - 12/17 * Nicole Gale Anderson as Clara Porter - 11/17 * Liam Aiken as Robbie Knight - 11/17 * Dane Dehann as Luke Prescott - 11/17 * Channing Tatum as David Walker - 4/17 * Mike Vogel as Elliot Copper- 3/17 * AnnaSophia Robb as Summer Gloss - 9/17 * J'oseph Gordon Levitt as Clarke Crew - 8/17' * Neil Patrick Harris as Jonathan Kendrick - 5/17 * Elizabeth Debicki as Jordan Caraway - 4/17 * Liden Ashby as Bruce Walker- 4/17 Category:HLL Episodes